Cigarettes and Knives
by StarTart
Summary: He loved the smell of his cigarettes, the tint of his glasses and the colour of his hair. (ONESHOT)


**Cigarettes and Knives**

The sound of metal clashing metal rung out in the distance. Force and stealth meshing and forcing themselves together to make frightening silhouettes; just as they were.

The only thing racing through the flea's mind as his life was in danger was one single word: _mine._ A deadly world that tore everything to bits. The smell of cigarettes and the blue tint in his glasses. All of it was his, even that stupid suit that the stupid brother got him. It was just to prove that Orihara Izaya - the flea - was indeed a selfish man.

"Shizu-chan? Giving up already? We've only just begun!" Izaya stepped on Shizuo's head, just to prove a point of "I'm better than you," he thought aloud - though probably on purpose. The blond underneath him growled loud enough for the thugs awhile away to hear. The man still being pushed into the ground lifted his body up in a brutish movement reaching forward to take in a giant's hug, but not fast enough to catch the raven headed devil.

_'That growl...' _Izaya made a sour face.

"Tch, yeah, we've only just begun." The man, Heiwajima Shizuo said as he gripped a metal pole conveniently placed near him.

Izaya started backing away, not feeling the vibe of the fight anymore. He had.. other things on his mind. "Sorry, sorry!" he said in a fake tone, and checked his watch. The shorter smiled, "but I've got things more important than you right about now, Shizu-..chan~." and with that he made a 180 and dashed off back to his condo. He got far but the yells and curses and the 'get back here, you damn flea!' 's still made his way into his ears.

But it was all a lie. _'Of course nothings more important than you, Shizu-chan. Except.. maybe..' _he looked down at his growing erection. _'this.'._

Izaya skipped through the door, he needed to - what if Namie was there? "Namieee~ I'm hoome!" No response. _Perfect._

He quickly hobbled over to the desktop and typed in his "enemies" name. Hundreds of pictures from stalkers, police-officers and all that jazz popped up on the screen. One particular caught the broker's attention.

Shizuo Heiwajima. Close up. Growl face. A moan, a whimper, a whisper of a name no one would expect out of himself. They all escaped him. None were empty; all filled with lust and love and need.

Izaya spat on his hand and spread it around sensually with his tongue - imagining it to be the brute's on tongue. Everything was Shizuo in moments like these. That lust and that want and that need. He loved to pretend his Shizu-chan needed him in every way possible.

Pants were unzipped and thrown off. Izaya grasped his cock and stroked, torturingly slowly. Shizuo's name filled the room in a matter of seconds. "Hnnn... ahh- Sh..Shizu-chan." A faster pace. "F..faster. Just like th..aaat. I.. ahh I like it.. r-rough. Mmm~!" The pumps of his fist had quickened and were no longer slow and erotic, but now fast and rough - just the way Izaya wanted Shizuo. Izaya tugged at his taut nipples underneath his shirt, whimpering for more to no one inparticular.

"That growl.. Shi..zu..-chan do y-you growl like that.. in b-bed ahh?" he rasped that last part out, desperate for an answer he knew he wasn't getting. The flea's eyes rolled back, along with his head, and his hips shot forward. His erection spilling his seed all over the laptop. "Ahhh..haahh.. Shizuo!"

He sat there, in silent bliss. And the silence gave him time to think.

Yes, the moans and whispers were all full of lust and need and want.. but they were scalded with clear regret. So many questions of _why_ but no one to answer them, only the silence gave eerie whispers that none could hear - probably the answers everyone needed to know.

_"Oh! But I don't need Shizu-chan, so you can have him." _A lie.

_"You're such a cowardly ass, it's funny." _That one's true.

_"You have a complex about him." _Yeah, that one too.

_"I've said it before, but I'm pretty sure humanity hates your guts." _That one was just cold.

_'Why did I have a smirk on my face the first time we met?' _The one single question that haunted him ever since he fell for the blondie. That stupid, cursed smirk that was glued to his face and came out whenever it was 'play time'. He sat in silence - not even eerie whispers. Just silence. True solitude.

He thought aloud; not one single care in the world, "You're the one person in humanity.. that I _don't_ hate.. Shizu-chan." Izaya gave himself a pitied smile and forced himself to get up off of the spin-chair. He sauntered into his bathroom and lifted his black tee just to his chest. He looked over his frame, mostly checking out the deep cuts that he adorned.

Not made by Shizuo, nor by any who had a grudge. But made by his own knife when he was in his own world - he couldn't let himself fall into Orihara Izaya's world; that was dangerous. But yet again the chains from his own personal hell shot out of the ground and tugged him to the floor, pinning him. Desperate for pain.

"I love Shizu-chan, but I also love the pain." the raven didn't move the knife to his skin, but instead he placed it into his pocket, clutching it like a child when he doesn't want to give away his blanket.

Orihara's mind was now one-track. He had only one destination: wherever the hell Shizuo was.

_'I've had this smirk for 23 years.. and I know you hate this godforsaken smirk, but just deal with it.. one more time.' _His leisure-pleasure stroll was now a dash for Ikebukuro. The flea was desperate.

But he didn't have to find the brute; he was waiting.

"Izayaaaaaaa-kuuuun." Shizuo spoke with a tone as cold as death.

"Hi-hi~" He put on his sing-song voice because he knew it would piss the debt collector off all the more. "Shizuuuu-chaan. What are you doing out so late!? It's dangerous!" Izaya sung out with fake worry.

"Oh, I'm just looking for _insects._"

Fake flabberghast. "I didn't know you were in the pest control business."

"Tch, that smart mouth.." the crushing of metal could already be heard. "Are you ready to die, flea?"

_'Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes! I'm ready to die; no, I've _been _ready to die, but where have you been?' _"You first, then me." Izaya said with his trademark smirk.

Izaya fought back, but not like he usually did. Not with the stealth of a ninja or theif. Not with the stealth of Orihara Izaya. He was on the defensive, just blocking. He didn't move a muscle to attack the rage filled blond.

A secret, sad smile. And then came the hit. "This is for ruining my life." the other hit, "Look what you've done to me!" two more, but with his fists.. to the half-dead flea's face. "I..." the debt collector panted "hate violence.." one more hit with a stop sign, how ironic. "but I hate you even more." Shizuo walked away, his breathing slowed. Not daring to look at the mess he'd made.

Orihara Izaya's face was smashed in, because of that smirk.

His hands were crushed because he didn't want him touching his blade.

His neck was snapped with brute force because.. well, just incase.

_'I love Shizu-chan, but I love the pain.. more. So much more.' _

Even in death he couldn't escape the intoxicating smell of cigarettes.


End file.
